unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
The following pages lists the soundtracks of every Unreal game. Unreal Beta=These are the files found in the 1998 Unreal Beta. Alphabetically sorted. |}} |-|Full game=This is the track list of the game's full 32-tune soundtrack which, with MOD subtunes included (action, tension and heartbeat), plays for well over two hours. The last three bonus-tracks were used only in Unreal Tech Demo, released in 1995, three years before the actual release of the game. |-|Return to Na Pali=These are the additional tracks used in the maps of Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali. |-|Unreal Original Soundtrack=The original 20-track album, which lasts an hour, and is merely a sample of the game's full 32-tune soundtrack. It was released in May 1998 by Epic MegaGames. The music was composed by Alexander Brandon, van den Bos, Andrew Sega, and Dan Gardopée. Unreal Tournament PC version=These are the .umx tracks found in the game: |-|Playstation 2=The Playstation 2 version of the map has the musical tracks in VGM format as numbered tracks in the MUSIC folder. Here's the rundown: |-|Dreamcast=The Sega Dreamcast version of the game has the music as separate audio tracks. Here's the rundown: Unreal II: The Awakening Main game= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-|XMP= Unreal Championship Tracks in the game are located as wave files. Unreal Tournament 2003 Unreal Tournament 2004 Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Unreal Tournament 3 There's an official 33-track release which comes in two CDs. Additionally, Kevin Riepl also contributed with some tracks to the game, which players could only find in his website until that site's redesign. Each of these tracks have their correspondent game filename associated, in case those are in the game. Game music= |-|Soundtrack CD 1= |-|Soundtrack CD 2= |-|Other= Unreal Tournament 4 The following tracks have been confirmed. Some of them are just placeholders, while others have been created (or remixed) solely for the game. This is not a final list, it will be updated as new tracks are added. :(*) Indicates UT99 track (not new/updated). All other tracks are new. Compilations and rereleases A History of Unreal Music (Unreal Anthology) Epic Games 20th Anniversary Original Soundtrack (Unreal tracks only) Trivia * Although some tracks in the UE1 games have more than one section, it's important to note the extra sections are never played within the game itself. However, using a Module Player, such as XMPlay, one can listen to these extra sections. * Some of the music files of Unreal II: The Awakening (more specifically, those ending with .con) use DirectMusic, and only the cutscenes use OGG Vorbis format. There are some additional music tracks that were not used in the game. Overall the music is very cinematic and uses much effects. * Kevin Riepl's contributions to the Unreal Tournament 3 soundtrack aren't available in the official CD release, but were, during some time, available through his website. This website also had a track that wasn't released with Unreal Tournament 2004 called "Outrage". * In addition to the aforementioned soundtrack, Unreal Tournament 4 features the unmodified versions of "Unreal Tournament Intro" and "Razorback (Unreal Mix)" from the original UT soundtrack in the introduction video. Also "Have an Unreal Halloween" is only available in the Halloween updates, and is removed alongside SpookyFace and the Halloween challenges in the non-Halloween updates. External links and references * See also * Category:Creators